The Reactions
by Millmo.May
Summary: this is the reactions of different people to couples. for example: the first chapter is Percy, Annabeth, Aphrodite and Clarisse reacting to Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1 percabeth

**Hey guys, as it says in the summary- this story is the reactions of different people to couples. For example, this chapter is based on percabeth. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**PERCABETH**

_Annabeth _

okay, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite or anything. But That's a pretty sweet name. And I love Percy so much. Yep. I definitely like percabeth. The only thing I don't like is that Percy's name gets to go first!

_Percy _

yeah, That's cool. I bet annabeth complained that it was my name first? Yeah, thought so. Hehe.

_Aphrodite _

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP! PERCABETH! those two are soooo sweet together! Go percabeth!

_Clarisse _

percabeth? …... don't make me puke.


	2. Chapter 2 tratie

_Tratie_

Katie

WHO IN HADES KAME UP WITH THIS!? I do...ahem... not have a crush on Travis Stoll. He is annoying, stupid, sweet, kind... I mean... ahem... like I said... I _**do**_not have a crush on him!

Travis 

I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER TOLD PEOPLE I LIKE KATIE! wait! I mean... I don't reeaally like her. Just... uh... she... is..ah... fun to prank! That's it yeah... she is just fun to prank! I _**do**_ not have a crush on Katie!

Connor

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahhhhhhhh... telling people that he liked her was soooo worth it! Did you see their reactions? hahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3 Thalico

**Hello. This is a thalico chapter as requested In the reviews. **

**Also, just to let you know, I will not be updating any of my stories for a while because I am going on holiday to Spain. **

_**Thalico **_

Thalia 

HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS! I am a hunter of Artemis. That means I DO NOT LOVE BOYS! especially Nico! He is a friend. Get that? A FRIEND! Gods, the nerve of some people.

Nico 

me? love Thalia? I... ah... who came up with that idea? uh... is it hot in here? No?... just me then. Anyway.. uh.. I.. ah.. don't love Thalia? uh... yeah, I'm going to... just... go now. Bye.

Percy 

_**I'm sorry, Percy cannot comment right now as he is too busy laughing**_

Artemis 

MY HUNTERS DO NOT LOVE BOYS AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ALL REMEMBER THAT! Now, where is this Nico boy? I wish to... ah..._ talk_ with him...

**you like? I did try to make it longer but its pretty hard with this kind of story. Anyway, like I said, I wont be updating for a while. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Prachel

**Hey guys, back from Spain. **  
**Btw, please give me a little credit on this chapter, I'm writing it on my I pad and plus I'm really tired!**

* * *

**_prachel_**

_Rachel_  
Okay, so I used to have a crush on Percy, but he is with annabeth now! It's not like I still... Like him. Okay, so mabie I like him like... 1 %... Mabie 10%...

* * *

_Percy_  
... Just one thing... People know I'm with annabeth right? I mean, people don't think that I'm single and am just gonna go out with Rachel... Oh gods I hope annabeth doesn't see this... I wonder what kind of flowers Rachel would like to be put on her coffin?

* * *

_Annabeth_  
Rachel? And... Percy? Excuse me, I need to go murder something. On a completely different note, has anybody seen Rachel?


	5. Chapter 5 pertmis

**next chapter!**

* * *

**Pertmis **(is that how you spell it?)

**_artemis_**

HOW DARE YOU! HOW CAN YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS? I AM A MAIDEN GODESS! I DO NOT LOVE PERCY JACKSON!

* * *

**Percy**

first Rachel now this. Holy Zeus what is up with everybody? Let me get this straight. I. love. Annabeth. No. Body. Else. Got it?

* * *

**annabeth**

What. In. Hades... I swear, whoever came up with this is going to pay. also, why percy? Why cant people like... Jason, for instance, be paired up with artemis... No offense Jason...Or artemis.

* * *

**Rachel**

really? Artemis? I mean, I... Ahem... _Used _to have a crush on percy but he hardly knows artemis! And she's a goddess, plus a maiden one at that. Gees, some people.

* * *

**I know, not as funny but, yeah. I have no excuse. I guess I just couldn't think of anything. Anyways, tell me who you want me to do next.**


	6. Chapter 6 perico

**hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I have no excuse, I'm just bad at updating. Sorry!**

* * *

_Perico_

_percy_

WHAT! IN! HADES! NICO? Why Nico? WHY? WHY? WHY? Do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?!

_nico_

i will kill you... slowly and painfully.

_Annabeth_

_... What?_ i mean..._ What? _why did you put my_ boyfriend _with_ Nico? _Iunderstand Rachel... Well, I don't but still! Nico?

* * *

**Not very good, but still. At least I updated. Who should I do next?**


End file.
